Dreams Come Rough
by Rockstolid
Summary: A lost child you might add to the small list of details for the character is this story.


** Take hind, My writing style is near Old-School with the mixture of some New-School Grammar. If you personally dislike the displacement of curse words and slurs. I suggest you discontinue to read the Fan Fiction.**

** I take time out of my day to write this, with school looming. I feel that the weight is crushing me to get this FIRST chapter completed. Its abit slow to get to, but it finds its way. Find any errors / things that need to be revised. Please Review. I do not own My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic, I do own my characters, and wish to make no revenue from this said Fan Fiction. Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>It seemed be a more than expected cloudy day for the alone girl. Walking alone down the near abandoned street corner. Sighing, as she looked over her more then radiant white hair. Which had turned a light yellow in the morning light. Down to her plain black shirt, being a Men's dress shirt. She didn't really care about the fact about it being a Men's, but cared that it was a light fit. Continuing her strolling, look over herself. She began to realize that her, now gray jeans. Had little splotches of white paint about them. She looked backwards with a worried glance, to see if she had walked under wet paint. Or it was just bad luck that she had picked out her art jeans. She turned forward, sighing distastefully. No one will notice, its just white paint. It nearly blends in with my jeans. To her dismay, it didn't. She found herself looking fairly 'Awkward' among the brightly colored fools of her school. Her lack of friends amounted against her rising grades, which went unnoticed by her fellow learners and parents. After her more then uninteresting day of school. She found comfort in her small apartment room. Which with its small size, was nearly crammed to the roof with art supplies. "What am I going to do with you guys?" as the girl spoke to her large art cache. She went to her desk, placing her more then heavy bag capon the floor, sitting down in the wooden chair. Turning on her less then new laptop. As it began to run its cycle, she noticed something strange looming the background of her room, turning to investigate. She saw nothing, but her own reflection in her large mirror.<p>

As an hour passed, she had laid on her bed, sketching as her eyes detailed the figures of which she was drawing in her mind. She looked up again, at her mirror, as her mirror floated to the foot of the bed. Written apon it, was a the scrawled words. Do you wish to go to some place better? The words rang inside her head, as she read the short sentence. As she thought, Hmm.. Anywhere? As if the mirror had read her mind on her uprising thought. The large mirror turned black, as if it was a portal. Seeing its portal form, she collected a few short supplies. She dumped her bag, leaving it contents spilled on the floor. Packing some of her large art cache with her. Zipping the bag, she looked at the mirror. Which had just sat and hover in place. Sighing as she thought, This better be worth it, if its as good as the show. She placed a cautious hand to the mirror, which had been sucked through, pulling her in!

Stunned, as the girl picked herself up, her bag feeling irritating upon her back. Attempting to stand on two legs, fell forwards with a crash. What in blazes? As she thought to herself in her awkward accent. Noticing that she had hooves instead of hands, her bag had turned into a saddle, with bags on either side. WORST VACATION PLAN EVER! She thought as she scalded herself with a sigh. At least I've watched enough episodes to know this place well . She seemed to perk up at this statement from her Sub-Conscious. She looked around, seeming nothing in her direct path, and seemed to doze off at the fact of it been empty and peaceful. Unaware of another pony flying right for her, which seemed to have little control over its flight. " Get outta' the way!" It hollered with its Rainbow mane flowing dangerously behind it. Broken from her daze a moment too soon. Squeaked as she was thrown the ground, falling unconscious as pain overwhelmed her.

****Going into 3rd Person, Whoosh!****

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash stood above the unconscious, tired looking mare. The mare, having a awkwardly little color on her pelt. Which, like her clothing was black, as well as white but almost gray mane. As well as black and white speckled wings. Rainbow muttered aloud, " Weird pony, they usually move out of the way " As she went to throw the mare upon her back, noticing that she was very much lighter then she brought on. As the long trek back to Ponyville, she began to notice that the mare that she was carrying was awake. Being hauled along with no complaint. The mare decided to slip off to the right of Rainbow Dash. As all four of her hooves met grass on the ground. Rainbow Dash stopped and said without turning,"You remind me of Fluttershy, whats your name?" The mare, stunned by the thought that was caught, stood there unreplying. "Aw, come on. All I want to know is your name." In a Fluttershy like voice said, "Sara," but to note that it trailed off to an inaudible voice. After her name was spoken, attempted to walk backwards. As Rainbow Dash proceeded forward. "What was that?" She half-yelled in a interrogating tone.<p>

****Going back to 1st Person, !hsoohW****

* * *

><p>As Sara gained back her mental actions, attempted the bolt away at the sound of the half-yelled question. In her attempt to get away, she heard in the distance, "I'm giving you five seconds to get your flank back here!" Rainbow had said in a very, VERY scalding tone. Sara gulped, and attempted to take flight. Hey, this is pretty fun, I might get away! She thought to herself, just before running smack dab into another Pegasus. Tumbling together to the ground, which to note was less then five feet below them. A squeak was heard from the pony as she lightly apologized. She stared at the pony with worry that she hurt the other. "Are you alright, I'm terribly sorr-." She almost finished as she was throw from the other pony, being tackled by Rainbow Dash. Who by this time, was panting. "No one, I MEAN NO ONE. Hurts my friends!" Rainbow had yelled into the face of Sara. Who by the time of apologizing was not finished, seemed to faint in fear.<p>

Sara shook her head, reasoning behind becuase someone had put a cold rag upon her brow, seemingly waking up. Relaxing once she noticed she was on a soft bed. Sara blinked her eyes open, looking about as she saw a mare, with a light yellow pelt. As well as a pink mane. "O-.. Oh good, your awake." The mare stuttered. Sara smiled nervously as she spoke in a whispered tone, "W-.. Where am I?" But, in fact, she knew exactly where she was. But in her light stupor forgot. The mare stood back. Seemingly cautious of the Sara. "M-.. May I ask your name?" Sara questioned softly. Like any other time she was questioned, the mare's voice squeaked out only saying, "Fluttersh.." Sara turned towards the bed she was laying upon, saying thoughtfully. "That's a nice name, I'm Sara," as she replied to Fluttershy. Which she slowly walked over to the bedside saying. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." The sting of sympathy in her voice. Sara dragged herself out of the bed, mumbling. "I should probably get out of your hair.. Er.. Mane I mean.." She looked about to find her bags. But with no avail, she questioned in pain voice, "Where are my bags?" In the turn of her trying to find her bag. Fluttershy nuzzled Sara with her head. Trying to get her to lay down. "No.. I shouldn't be here." With her weak resistance, was pushed onto the bed by Fluttershy, who by this time was concerned for Sara. "Miss.. Please, you should rest." Being brought down by her, Sara sighed. "But please tell me my bags are oka-." The door to the room slammed open, revealing Rainbow Dash, carrying Sara's bags thought the door. Which, by the looks of the lids of the bag, looked to be rummaged through. "Alright, nothing bad inside the bags." Looking over at the pair. Noticing Fluttershy promptly standing over Sara. Which would of caused Rainbow Dash to glare at Sara, walking forward. "Fluttershy, did she hurt you?" Glaring as she said defensively to Sara. Who had cringed, hiding under the blanket. "O-. Oh no." Rainbow lightened her glare,realizing that she was antagonizing Sara. "So, What was a kid like you doing SO close to the Everfree Forest?" Rainbow Dash questioned in a soft, but still rough voice. "W-..Will you hurt me if I tell you?" Sara had said in a very pessimal voice, which lowered greatly from start to finish. Directly after finishing, Fluttershy piped in. Shocked at the thought of hurting the young filly. "No no, we would never hurt a Filly, isn't that right Rainbow?" She glared at Rainbow, who seemed to be the main cause of Sara being hurt. "Hmm.. Come on Fluttershy, she needs her rest." The pair turn and left Sara to herself in the small room, as she drifted to sleep.

Sorry I cut right here, extreme laziness kicked in.


End file.
